nanseifandomcom-20200214-history
Lunar Tsubasa
Lunar Tsubasa (翼 ルナ Tsubasa Runa) is the chef of the Maid Cafe. She's also Leila Tsubasa's twin sister. General Information Personality Lunar is a proud Lunarian who's confident about her skills as a chef and her proficiency with knives. Abilities ;Knife proficiency She is capable of throwing knives and can do multiple tricks with them. They are mainly used in her danmaku. ;Manipulation of direction She is also able to change and manipulate direction. When coupled with her knife abilities, she is able to confuse and trap opponents. Character Basis Name Her first name, Lunar (ルナ) sounds similar to the word "Luna", which is the Spanish word for "moon". Her last name, Tsubasa (翼) means "wings" in Japanese. Design Lunar seems to be based on Sakuya Izayoi, from the Touhou Project. They can manipulate knives and make tricks with them. Also, Lunar is a Lunarian, which is based on a popular Touhou fanon theory that Sakuya is a Lunarian. Background Information Lunar used to live on the moon, but despite her family and people being against it, she always looked up for adventure, and that's how she found her passion for cooking. So she planned to escape to Earth in order to learn more about it. After several tries during which she was caught off limits by Lunarian drones and handed over to her parents, she finally managed to escape to Earth, but accidentally crashed into Kuusou no Sekai. During her earlier days, she met the zorigami Mirai Chasov. Mirai trained her and Lunar gained the power to manipulate directions. Since Mirai wanted someone who could succeed her as the Clockmaster of Kuusou no Sekai, she choose Lunar even though her abilities were weak. But Lunar had different plans for her future and didn’t want to live in the castle for all eternity. Mirai begged her to stay with her so she wouldn’t have to be alone anymore, but Lunar refused and ran away. Some time later, Lunar met her sister Leila, whom she hadn't seen in ages, and had actually escaped from the Moon too to work as a pilot. Leila advised Lunar to work at the Maid Café. Over the years, Lunar perfected her recipes, manners and skills, working her way up until she got appointed to the post of kitchen chef. Role Autumnal Mythology Miko Kokunai and Ritsuka Hayashi go to the Maid Cafe to get information about the mysterious mythological creatures that have been roaming Kuusou no Sekai. After defeating Fuan Satsujin and Hitori, Miko and Ritsuka return to the Maid Cafe, where they're attacked by Lunar, who's angry at the girls for ransacking the cafe and hurting Aka and Tokei. She's defeated afterwards. Kodomo's Days in the Field She is one of the possible bosses at Day 8, together with Hitori and Fuan Satsujin. Unconquered Album She is only mentioned by Quanna Noayano, who recognizes the pilot Leila Tsubasa as Lunar's sister. Broken 4th Dimension Because the zorigami Mirai Chasov altered the time in Kuusou no Sekai, this resulted in several people being erased from existence or de-aged. Lunar was one of these victims and she was de-aged into a teenager. At first Miko and Ritsuka suspect Lunar of provoking the incident, due to her power to manipulate direction and go to investigate at the Maid Café. Lunar is not happy to see them again, since she hasn't forgiven them for ransacking the cafe during the events of Autumnal Mythology. Even so, she tries to convince them that she wasn't related to the incident in any way and is defeated. It's revealed that Lunar, together with Tokei and Hora Clockwise, were the students of Mirai, although separately. After Mirai is defeated and Hora is released from the Nocturne Castle, the three students are reunited. Category:Characters Category:Characters from Autumnal Mythology Category:Characters from Kodomo's Days in the Field Category:Characters from Broken 4th Dimension Category:Female Characters Category:Phantasm Bosses Category:Stage 1 Bosses